


Loud Family Reunion

by DeadRussianWolf



Series: Sharp Loud Family [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Continues off Birthdays confessions and drugs, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Luna Loud, Lincoln is Polysexual, Lynn Jr. is trans-gender and Pansexual, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: It's been three years since all of the Louds lived together. Lori moved in with Bobby. Leni lives with Chaz, and Luna lives in England, then she went on tour in Germany. Lincoln is scared to see how his sisters have changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln sat on his bed with his boyfriend, Clyde McBride; the two had been both secretly attracted to each other. They'd both been scared to tell each other how they felt. Lincoln had been brave; he'd asked Clyde out. Clyde had said yes. Lincoln was 14 now. "Worried about your family visiting?" Clyde asked

 

"Yea. The last times I saw them was at Lori and Bobby's wedding and Pop-pop's funeral."

 

"At least one of those was good."

 

"I guess. But at the funeral, Lucy and Luna decided to skip in and go to the morgue to mess with dead bodies."

 

"How do you know that?" Clyde asked.

 

"Lucy and Luna invited me. I said no." Lincoln answered.

 

"Hey, Lincoln."

 

"What is it, Clyde?"

 

"A blue van, a teal sedan, and black Lamborghini pulled up outside."

 

"Oh no." Lincoln knew this meant his sisters where here.

 

Lynn Sr. called from up stairs. "Kids, come down stairs! Lori, Bobby, Leni, Chaz, Luna, Sam, and Wolf are here."

 

"Who's Wolf?" Clyde asked his boyfriend.

 

"Sam, Luna's girlfriend, got raped by her ex-boyfriend, Max."

 

"Oh. I get it."


	2. Welcome Home

Lincoln, Clyde, Lynn Jr., Luan, Lisa, Lily, Lola, and Lana headed down stairs. Sitting on the couch was Lori and Bobby, and their two daughters; Roberta and Benita. Leni was talking while Chaz was right by her. In the corner wearing and black hoodie, black jeans and red converse was Luna. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders. Beside Luna was, Sam who was holding her blonde son, Wolf. Luna's red and yellow eyes locked with Lincoln's blue ones. "Hey, Linc!"

 

Lincoln, followed by Clyde, came over and sat by his older sister. "So how was Germany and the UK?"

 

"It was awesome; but it's good to be home."

 

Lincoln listened to what Leni was saying. "So it's a girl." Leni said as Rita felt Leni's bump.

 

"Awesome, Leni!"

 

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at Luna. "What?" Luna asked.

 

"Any news from our little rock star?"

 

"No." Luna answered. Sam elbowed Luna in the side. "Ow! What the hell was that for Sammie?"

 

Sam ignored her girlfriend. "I'm having another kid."

 

"Congrats. So do you know the gender?" Rita asked.

 

"No, but with my luck it's gonna  be another boy." Sam answered.

 

_If it's a boy I'll have two nephews._

 

"so you guys ready to get some pizza?" Lynn Sr. asked. He had gotten a better job so he earned tons more money a year.

 

"Hell ya!" Lynn Jr. (who identified as a boy) shouted.

 

Rita began to count out the people. "We're missing Lucy."

 

"Yea. Where is Luce?" Luna asked. Just as Luna said that, Lucy jumped out of nowhere in to Luna's arms. The 18-year-old hugged the 11-year-old. "Man Luce, your getting so tall. Don't get any taller or else I'll have to chop your legs off."

 

Everyone laughed.


End file.
